blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget
:::This place is under revising Bridget is the first female character to have been released by Solmare. When this section is edited , Bridget is the only character to have had the chance to grow from a young girl to a an adult vampire. Her profile :::*Her status Bridget is a member of a vampire's family belonging to the aristocracy. No have been given concerning her own position in the vampires's society. because of how the vampire seems to work , she can be considered as an heir regarding her beginnings in season and in main route. :::*Her appearance In season 1 , she is a young blonde girl wearing pink lolita dresses. When grown up in season 2 , she is part of the vampire of the vampires who are able to subjugate the audience she is talking to thanks her beauty. She didn't quit wearing pink clothing. :::*Her skills As a young girl , Bridget is able to manage and to organise tea party. It can be safe to assume this is part of her status as heir of her family. Once grown up , she is at ease in society and discussed with anybody she mets at Hotel Libra Sincera. Even if her brother tries to protect her , she has learnt to use gun for her own safety as shown in her route when on board and fighting with demons. :::*Her personality In season 1 , she is a young girl selfish , spoilt , superficial and overprotected girl but she knows how to make Jack works. Once she has grown up , she is loyal to her friends and to Mina. She is in charge of herself and no one can't go against that. Her release event For celebrating her release , Solmare picked the choice to go a on a coordianted look made of pink and blue. Note that 2 items are actually missing from this album. Boots - Bridget release.png|Knee high boots with belted socks , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 1 Top - Bridget release.png|Fitted chic blouse with jacket , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 7 Blue eyes - Bridget release.png|Enticing eyes , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 3 Blue skirt - Bridget release.png|Short front tiered skirt , charm level 70 ; rewards for reading chapter 9 Hair - Bridget release.png|Two tone color long pigtails , charm level 70 ; reward for reading one ending (toccata or serenade) Story *Background Secondary character , Bridget appears in season 1 as a child's guests at the Hotel Libre Sincera. She organizes tea party and spend time with Alfred whom she is secretly in love with. She also searches for a way to make Alfred fall in love for her , up to the point of putting herself in danger or to try to poison Mina. She has chosen to remain youthful in order to continue attracting the attention of her crush: Alfred. With Cedric's route , we learn she has a brother and that she is in the middle of a cold but black anger from her parents towards her brother. *Summary of her main route Items required for following her route Under construction Season 1 In season 1, Bridget is a supporting character, a vampire who . Although it isn't revealed how she remains in her young form, she wears lolita style clothing and can often be found having tea parties, talking to other members of the hotel, outside her brothers room, or in the courtyard. She is known for her talent with charms. The only reason why Alfred treats Bridget like he loves her is due to Raymond not allowing Alfred to displease guests. Bridget has an amazing skill at organising and arranging a broad variety of events and tea parties despite her childish nature. She is a connesieur of tea and gets along to some degree with Jack, the hotel chef, on account of Jack's love of cooking and tea. Relations Jack Jack has been known to call Bridget Bossy, but he generally sees her as a girl in love to which, despite the war between vampires and werewolves, he can be seen treating her in the salon as a younger sister, even though they are not related and Bridget doesn't see it. Cedric A mysterious vampire who has been sleeping for over 500 years, he is the legitimate older brother of Bridget. For the first half of season 1 he is described as sleeping. Alfred also admits to feeling sorry for Bridget in this regard as Bridget misses her older brother. The two are described as being inseparable when together. Bridget adores and idolise him. Towards the end of season 2 he reveals himself to which Bridget becomes delighted at. He also tries to take over the hotel which cause conflict for Bridget who loves both her older brother and Alfred, Alfred being the only heir of the hotel who is interested in looking after the position and hotel itself. Rupert It is hinted at that Rupert has an interest in Bridget in early in Rupert's route, when he asks to attend a tea party with Bridget, but she point blank shuts him down, having eyes only for Alfred. Perhaps, however, their relationship is more that of awkward friends. Gallery Bridget.jpg|Bridget's classic look https___s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com_736x_7e_d7_37_7ed737ab5593aec4d9eda7dc4cc89856.jpg|Chibi Bridget bridget.png|Bridget Character Biography Bridget lovestruck.jpg|Lovestruck Bridget Season 2 In season 2, Bridget becomes a romancable character. She has a pet white cat she calls "Queen" who she is forever chasing after. 1.jpg|Bridget teaser 2.jpg|Bridget Teaser 2 5.jpg|Bridget Release 4.png|Bridget character info Season 2 Bridget has stepped out of her childhood phrase and has grown up, even becoming engaged to Cecil in the process. However, the two realise that they are not well suited for each other, despite how well they get along. Furthermore, Cecil and Bridget spend a lot of their time hunting for Bridget's cat, Queen, who is forever going missing. The two, Cecil and Bridget, are more of best friends than lovers. Although they are both just as skilled in social situations. Bridget's exact sexuality is never stated. However it is suggested she is Bisexual on accoun of her interest in both men and women. Additional pictures View 3 - Bridget .png View 2 - Bridget.png View 1 - Bridget.png Feature in References *Captures are coming from the game , from her main routes or from her special stories. *Avatars or the smallest pictures showing items are coming from the game. *The original post used for marking the time of release and informations akin: https://www.facebook.com/ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare/posts/1980815741976844 *The working progress has been posted by Solmare: https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR/status/1223048492408545280 * Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Bridget Category:Rank C